


Dan and Phil's Ghost

by omgdatphantho



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Congratulation, you’re dead. Welcome to your afterlife of haunting Dan and Phil.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for and with the help of my wonderful friend @amandapants (on Tumblr). She’s amazing and I thank her greatly for putting up with me. You all should go check her out and say hi.

It was over before I could even process what happened. One minute I’m just walking across the street. The next, I’m staring up at the overcast sky. I remember vaguely hearing the squeal of tires and shouting, but that seems like a distant memory.

I got up and smoothed out my clothes. A flurry of people are hurrying about. Police cars and ambulances sit around the edge. There’s a bus completely stopped in the middle of the action. I catch sight of a shoe out of the corner of my eye. A pair of legs are sticking out between two paramedics.

I wander over and get a good look at the body wearing the shoes. The person’s hair is splayed across the pavement and it’s matted with blood. They look as though they’ve been hit by a bus. I take a closer look at the body. There’s something familiar about them. Recognition hits me like a ton of bricks. The body is me! I’m the one laying motionless on the pavement.

I scan the crowd looking for my friend. I’m hoping she can explain to me why I’m laying on the ground when I’m clearly standing perfectly fine. I see her talking to a policeman off to one side. I quickly rush over, calling for her. She acts like she couldn’t hear me.

“I know this is very hard for you, but I need you to tell me what happened,” the officer says. Sympathy is lacing his voice. My friend sniffles a few times and slowly nods her head.

“It happened so fast. We-We were waiting on the corner and then the sign changed.” She sniffles and I watch as a few tears slide down her cheek. The policeman puts his hand on her shoulder.

“It’s okay,” he says, “take your time.” She sniffles a few more times before opening her mouth.

“We were part of a group trying to cross. The bus came out of nowhere. I saw it out of the corner of my eye. One minute she was there and the next she was gone.” I look at my friend with horror on my face. Memories flash before my eyes. Her and I stepping off the curb to cross the street. I glance back to see her behind me and then nothing. It’s blank until I woke up.

The policeman nods with sympathy. He puts his arm around my friend and leads her away from the scene. I scream after her, but my words fall on deaf ears. I look around for anyone who can hear me, but no one seems to notice me. I look over to see the paramedics placing a sheet over my body. Reality hits me like a ton of bricks and stops me in my tracks. I’m dead, gone, finished.

I scream and yet no one flinches. No one can see me. I stand in a daze watching as they clean up the scene and cart my body away. I’m too numb to follow them. I stood as unseen statue for about three days until I finally started to come to terms with everything. There was no going back. I had to learn how to deal with my new reality.

It took me a week to figure out I could move things and another week after that to figure out how to stop automatically phasing through things. I didn’t really leave the area of the accident. It’s not that I couldn’t because I figured out that I could. It is more so because I had nowhere to go. My friend took my body back home and I knew no one in the city. It seemed pointless to accompany her because no one could see me.

I am sitting on top of a lamppost while lazily people watching. Throngs of people are hustling by in a shopping frenzy. I’m assuming it’s the weekend by the amount of people around. My eyes are drifting over the crowd when I see two people. They’re both male and well over six foot. I sit up and focus my eyes on them. They look so familiar. I rack my brain trying to figure out.

They pass close by and I finally get a better look at them. I smack myself in the forehead. Of course, I should have known them anywhere. I hop down off the post and follow behind them. Not too close that it feels like I’m stalking them, but close enough that I can see where they’re going. I find myself feeling a bit ridiculous because it’s not like they can see me anyways, but I still want to give them space.

They walk down a few more streets before entering a residential building. I watch as they disappear through a door. I debate whether to follow them or not. On one hand, I felt as though I would be invading their privacy. On the other, they can’t see me anyways. I decide to follow them. Shortly afterwards, I find myself in a space I have seen countless times through my computer screen.

I find myself wandering down the hall and up the stairs. I could float, but it’s nice to do more human like actions. It’s so that I don’t lose the more human side of myself. I wander into the lounge and perch myself on the dinning room table. I have learned from experience that while people can’t see me, they can see the items I manipulate. I really don’t want to disturb the man sitting on the sofa in his famous sofa crease.

“Phil?” the man on the sofa calls out.

“What?” Another voice calls out from else where in the flat.

“Could you bring me a drink?”

“Really Dan? You’re closer,” Phil responds. His voice is becoming louder as he moves closer to the lounge.

“I’m comfy though,” Dan replies trying to justify his laziness. A few minutes later, Phil enters the lounge. He hands Dan a mug and rolls his eyes at the man.

“You’re lucky I put up with you,” Phil states.

“I know,” Dan says as he flashes a large grin at the man. Phil rolls his eyes again and leaves. Dan goes back to browsing on his computer and I sit there watching him. I sat there flicking my eyes between Dan and the show on the television for over an hour. Then, Phil comes slinking in. He’s carrying his laptop and dressed in what appear to be comfy clothes. I sigh to myself. They look so domestic as I always thought they would.

Eventually, both men head off to bed. I could have sworn that Phil was looking at me out of the corner of his eye, but I just brushed it off. I spent the rest of the night exploring the flat. It was warmer and more homey than their videos lead everyone to believe. I avoided their rooms because there is a limit and a line to my creeping.

The next few days passed relatively uneventful. I tried to stay out of the boys’ way as much as possible. However, boredom set in pretty quickly. So I started doing what I always do to entertain myself. I started moving objects around.

It started out as little things. I would set bowls and glasses in random places. I would leave doors open or shut others. Then, I started rearranging things. Their movie collection came first. Then their bookshelf.

“I think we have a ghost,” Phil says out of nowhere one evening. Dan looked at him with his brow furrowed.

“What are you on about?” Dan questions him.

“I think we have a ghost,” Phil restates. I try not to giggle from my spot on the dining table.

“Why would you think that?” Dan asks.

“Think about it. Doors are randomly opening and closing on their own. Our stuff is being rearranged. I found a bowl in my t-shirt drawer just this morning,” Phil explains. Dan looks at him as though he has sprouted multiple heads.

“So we’re closing and opening doors on each other. So what? That doesn’t mean we have a ghost,” Dan counters.

“What about the rearranging and the bowl in my drawer?”

“You might be sleep walking again. Also, I wouldn’t put it past you to put random dishes in your drawer and forget about them.” Phil looks at Dan with doubt on his face. I remove myself from the table and wander down the hall to Dan’s room before I can hear Phil’s response. I decide to take every book and place them on Dan’s bed. I’m not malicious, but I am bored. I enjoy watching their faces contort as they try to wrap their minds around what’s happening.

I decided to lay off the rearranging for a while. It’s fun, but tiresome after a while. Plus, the boys were becoming irritated and I don’t want that for them.

I found myself sitting on top of Phil’s dresser. He’s sitting on his bed with his back towards me filming his new video. It’s a pretty intriguing sight to watch. I watch as he glances down at his laptop to make sure he’s in frame. He does a double take. He seems to be studying something on his laptop.

I start looking around the room. I hear a sudden gasp coming from Phil’s direction. I turn back to look at him. He’s turned around and staring right at me. His eyes are wide and his mouth is hung open. I look at him and smile. His mouth opens and closes as if he’s trying to say something. I look around me trying to figure out what he’s staring at.

“Who are you?” Phil exclaims. I furrow my brow and bring my finger up to point at myself.

“Who? Are you talking to me?” I ask.

“Yes you. Who else would I be talking to? Who are you? How did you get in here?”

“You can see me?!” I exclaim. Phil looks at me like I’m crazy. I feel my eyes spread wide and my mouth drop open.

“Yes I can see you. Why are you sitting on my dresser? Who are you? How did you get in here?” I blink a few times. My mind is going into overdrive.

“I-Uh-You can see me?” I can’t think of anything else to say.

“Yes, I’ve told you that already. Are you going to answer my questions?” Phil’s patience are obviously waning. I take a deep breath.

“I’m Y/N,” I squeak out.

“Okay Y/N. How did you get in here?”

“Through the front door,” I answer truthfully.

“Okay, well you need to leave now. I’m going to call the police if you don’t leave right now.” Phil’s voice shakes a little. I sigh. The first person to talk to me since the accident has rejected me. I hop off the dresser and feel myself start to fade. I phase my feet through the floor when I hear Phil scream. I jump up so I’m standing on the floor once more.

“What’s wrong?” I ask him with concern.

“How-How did you do that?”

“Do what? Go through the floor?”

“No, disappear. One minute you’re standing there and the next you weren’t.” Phil’s face is pale.

“Wait. You can’t see me when I do this?” I make myself fade completely before bringing myself back.

“No I can’t. How do you do that?” Phil questions.

“I’m a ghost,” I say as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Phil nodded his head, then shook it back and forth.

“What do you mean you’re a ghost?”

“I mean I’m a ghost. I was alive, then I died. Now I’m a ghost,” I say nonchalantly.

“How long have you been like this?”

“About a month now,” I say while trying to do math in my head. It sounds about right, but I’m not sure what day it even is anymore.

“How long have you been in our flat?”

“A couple weeks or so.”

“Were you the one moving everything around?”

“Yes I was.”

“Why?”

“I was bored and it was fun to watch your reactions.” Phil nods.

“Why are you here? You obviously didn’t die in our flat.”

“I saw you guys and decided to follow you. I know that sounds creepy, but I didn’t think you guys could see me,” I sheepishly admit.

“Why us?” Phil pats the open space next to him on the bed. I walk over and sit down. He doesn’t seem so frighten anymore.

“I recognized you guys. I was a fan when I was alive,” I admit. I am aware of how creepy I’m sounding. Phil went quiet for a few minutes. He looks as though he’s trying to process everything I’ve told him so far.

“Why can you see me?” I ask breaking the silence. Phil looks at me and tilts his head to the side.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re the first person I’ve talked to in a month. As far as I know, you’re the first person who has been able to see me,” I answer. Phil thinks for a moment.

“I don’t know. Maybe I’m just special. Maybe it’s because I believe in ghosts.” I think for a moment.

“Maybe. There is a way to test our theory,” I suggest.

“How?”

“We could ask Dan if he can see me. If he can, then maybe it’s because you guys are special. If he can’t, then maybe it’s because you believe. After all, we both know that Dan doesn’t believe in the paranormal.” Phil considers this.

“Alright, we can go ask him. Follow me.” Phil gets up from the bed and walks towards the door. He opens it up and holds it open for me.

“Thanks,” I giggle, “but it’s not necessary.” He looks at me with a confused look. I phase through the floor and come up behind him.

“I’m a ghost remember,” I say. Phil jumps about a foot in the air. I laugh. He looks at me with an annoyed look and clutches his hand to his chest.

“Alright, you’ve proven your point. Let’s go.” He walks through the door and I follow him. He leads me down the hall and up the stairs to the their office. We walk in and find Dan typing away at the computer with headphones on. Phil walks over and taps him on the shoulder. He removes the headphone and turns toward us.

“Hey. What’s up?” Dan asks with a smile.

“This is going to sound really weird, but I need you to bare with me.” Phil rubs the back of his neck.

“Alright?” Dan looks suspiciously at Phil.

“Is there someone standing next to me?” Phil gestures to me. Dan’s brow furrows and he frowns slightly.

“What are you on about?” Dan asks.

“Is there someone standing next to me?” Phil repeats seriously.

“No of course not. Are you trolling me right now? Is this some weird prank video I don’t get?” Dan swivels around looking for a hidden camera. Phil’s face appears crestfallen and I’m pressing my lips in a straight line. I slowly fade out and faze through the floor.

Phil comes downstairs a few minutes later to find me sitting on his bed. He looks downtrodden and flops onto the bed next to me. He lets out a big sigh and buries his head in his pillows.

“He thinks I’m crazy. Maybe I am crazy,” Phil murmured. I reach out and pat his shoulder. His shoulder twitches under my touch.

“You felt that right?” I ask quietly. He looks at me and nods. I smile at him. “Then don’t worry about it. Maybe he will believe one day.” Phil just nods again. We sit on his bed in silence for a while.

“What did you tell him?” I wondered out loud. Phil looks up at me.

“I told him that I was trying to joke with him. I think he bought it,” Phil answers. I just nod absentmindedly.

Later that night, Dan poked his head into Phil’s room.

“I made dinner. Are you coming?” he asks. Phil peels himself off the bed and nods at Dan. Dan wanders back down the hall. Phil stops halfway to the door and turns around to face me.

“Are you coming along? Do you eat?” I thought about it for a moment. I haven’t eaten since I woke up and I have had no desire to eat either. On the same note, I haven’t slept.

“I’ll come and sit with you guys, but I won’t be eating.” Phil tilts his head at me. Confusion is written all over his face. “I’m a ghost. I don’t eat or sleep.”

“Oh. Yeah. Of course. Right.” Phil laughs. I follow him down the hall. Phil steps into the kitchen to grab his food and I make my way to the lounge. I take a seat on the dining table and watch the boys filter in. Dan sat down and immediately turned his attention to the television. Phil furrowed his brow in my direction.

“What are you doing over there?” he asks. Dan looks over at him.

“Phil? Who are you talking to?” Dan asks.

“Uh-The ghost,” Phil whispers. I frown at him.

“I have a name you know,” I say with a slight bitterness to my voice.

“I know,” Phil retorts.

“Phil, there is no ghost,” Dan says matter of factly. I turn my frown towards him and frown.

“Yes there is,” Phil insists.

“Are you really going to stick with that story?” Dan questions.

“Who do you think has been moving stuff for weeks?!” Phil exclaims.

“I don’t know Phil, but there are no such things as ghost!” Dan shouts back at him. Suddenly, a loud boom fills the room. Both meant turn towards the noise. Phil watches as I stand over a heavy book that I threw on the floor. Dan just stared at the book.

“Where did that come from?” Dan asks.

“I threw it so you two would stop arguing,” I replied. No one said anything for a moment.

“Phil? Where did that book come from?” Dan tries his question again. I sigh. Of course he can’t hear me because he doesn’t believe in me.

“Y/N did it! She did it so we would stop arguing,” Phil tries to explain. Dan looks at him like he has three heads.

“Who Phil?”

“The ghost’s name is Y/N. She threw the book. You have to believe me.”

“I think you’ve hit your head. I’m done with this conversation.” With that, Dan got off the couch and huffed out of the lounge. We sat in silence while Dan dropped his plate noisily in the kitchen before heading into his room. We both jumped slightly when he slammed his door in anger.

“I’m sorry,” I whisper quietly. Phil smiles weakly at me.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. I’ll talk to him,” Phil reassures me. We sat there in silence. Phil picked at his dinner and I watched him.

I spent the next week trying to make my presence known. Dan was still convinced that I wasn’t real and it was frustrating me to know end. I was moving a bunch of his stuff and making a bunch of noise. Phil would sit and watch me. He would even suggest things that I could do. We would stay up late at night and talk in his room. We found out that we have a lot in common. I expressed that it was sad that we couldn’t have met while I was alive. Phil assured me that wasn’t that big deal. He figured that it was better late then never.

“Can we talk?” Dan asks Phil one afternoon. We were all lounging around the living room. Phil pauses the show and we both turn to face him.

“Sure. What do you want to talk about?” Phil asks.

“I want to talk about the ghost.” Phil glances at me. This is the first time that I have been brought up since the fight over a week ago.

“Okay. What about her?” Phil asks trying to figure out where this conversation is going.

“I’m not saying that all ghost exists, but I think she might.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I can’t deny the weird things that have been going on here for weeks. There’s just too many things that I can’t write off anymore.”

“What are you trying to say?” Phil asks with a smile on his face.

“I’m saying that I believe in her. I believe that we have a ghost living with us. I believe in her,” Dan explains. Phil and I smile widely at each other. Suddenly, a yelp comes from Dan’s direction. Phil and I turn our attention back to him.

“Who is that?” Dan asks shakily while pointing in my direction. I smile at him.

“Hello Dan. I’m Y/N,” I introduce myself.


End file.
